1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock mechanisms for locking the connection of two electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese U.M. patent application Kokai No. 63-172070 discloses a lock mechanism for electrical connectors which includes a pair of separate engaging metal fittings incorporated on the opposite sides of the insulation case of an electrical connector for engagement with the engaging metal fittings of a mating electrical connector for locking the connection of the two electrical connectors. The engaging metal fittings are secured to the insulation case by fixtures on opposite sides, and the engaging portions are provided between these fixtures.
However, the above conventional lock mechanism for electrical connectors has the following disadvantages:
(1) The engaging metal fittings are separated, resulting in the increased numbers of components and assembling steps and thus the increased manufacturing costs.
(2) It is often to forget assembling the other engaging metal fitting after one has been assembled, thus providing a defective product.
(3) Since the engaging metal fittings are separated, it is impossible to make use of the engaging metal fitting receiving portion of only one engaging metal fitting for checking the connection with the mating electrical connector.
(4) Each engaging metal fitting has a pair of fixtures on opposite sides, with the engaging portion between them, resulting in the increased width of an engaging metal fitting and thus the increased thickness (or hight) of the electrical connector.